guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Miniature
General Miniatures, also referred to as "mini pets," are in-game vanity items that can be obtained through various sources. When activated, a small duplicate of the named creature will appear and follow you around. Miniatures were originally created as "birthday presents" to show appreciation for long-time players, but have since become available through many other means. * Miniatures are activated by double-clicking on the item in your inventory, and can be de-activated the same way. * Only one miniature can be active per character at a time. If you activate a second one, it will replace the active one automatically. Two identical miniatures in a character's inventory are treated as one miniature for this purpose (if one is active, double-clicking the other will de-activate it, rather than replace it). * An activated miniature will stay activated even if you place it in storage, but will disappear if it is traded with someone. * Miniatures can be used in explorable areas, missions, towns, or outposts. * Only 20 miniatures can be active in the same district. * Miniatures can be traded, dropped, destroyed, and placed in storage. * Miniatures cannot be dyed or sold to Merchants. * A character can carry multiple miniatures in his or her inventory. * Miniatures exist of creatures from all campaigns, but are not limited by the campaigns unlocked on a player's account. A player who only owns Prophecies can still receive a miniature of a Factions or Nightfall creature. * Miniatures cannot attack, nor do they have skills or special abilities. They cannot be targeted, do not count as allies for Leadership, and have no collision box. * Some miniatures make noises in explorable areas. Monument of Devotion The miniatures a player has collected can be displayed in the Monument of Devotion part of the Hall of Monuments in the Eye of the North expansion. *Each miniature may only be added to a single character's monument. Once added, the miniature will be marked as "Dedicated" and cannot be added to any other characters' monuments, although other characters can still carry and use the miniature. *The Monument of Devotion is considered "complete" when 20 miniatures have been added. You may continue to add more miniatures, but only 20 will be displayed at a time. Acquisition Miniatures can be acquired in many ways: * By opening a Birthday Present. * By opening a Collector's Edition Present. ** Players who purchased the Collector's Edition of Guild Wars Factions or Nightfall received a miniature Kuunavang or Varesh, respectively, as a show of appreciation. * As a promotional giveaway at conventions and through various gaming magazines. * As a prize in a Guild Wars contest. * Through various in-game sources. Details on the acquisition of each miniature are given in the tables below. List of Miniatures Birthday Presents Other In-Game Sources Other 1 The Black Moa Chick and the White Rabbit are the only Miniatures whose names do not start with Miniature because they are actual size. 2 In both France and Germany, two different magazines distributed codes for a Miniature Asura at different times: the May '07 Joystick and the November '07 PCJeux in France; and the May '07 PC Games and the October '07 GameStar Special in Germany. In both countries, if a player purchased both magazines, the extra code could be exchanged for a Miniature Destroyer. \ Notes *While the color of the miniature is indicative of its rarity within each annual series, the rarity does not always carry over to non-birthday present miniatures. Be sure to check current market conditions when buying or selling a miniature. *Some minipets make sounds whenever they are in an explorable area in PvE, eg. mini Jungle Troll. *Since the 2007 Canthan New Year Festival, birthday dolls have been seen in outposts with levels of their own, a party icon of anywhere from two to eight, and a name under the miniature itself. *Due to the massive duplication exploit of 2007, users who bought rare minis with duplicated items were banned. Therefore, many rare minis were deleted from the game permanently; it is unknown how many minipets were deleted from the game this way. *There are currently 70 different Miniatures in existence, but only 67 are obtainable by players, as all three unique Frogs were given to Gaile Gray. *Minis have been observed having drops assigned to them. The owner of the mini is able to pick up the drop. External Links *The Birthday Present page from the Official site. Category:ItemsCategory:Animated